Día 2: Canas verdes
by Missclover
Summary: Antes de quedarse calvo le saldrían canas. / "Esta historia participa en la actividad Mes NejiTenten 2017"


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"

* * *

 **"Esta historia participa en la actividad Mes NejiTenten 2017"**

Día 2: Bombero

* * *

*.

*.

*.

— ¡Quiero ser bombero!

Recordaba esa pequeña confesión de su mejor amiga dicha para él y a todos sus compañeros de clases cuando comenzaron a preguntarse entre ellos mismos lo que querían ser cuando fueran adultos. Fue la primera vez que se rió de Tenten y la primera vez que llegó a su casa con un ojo morado.

Aunque al principio escuchaba burlas sobre ella y que Tenten lo llegara a ignorar por ser el primero en hacer que los demás la molestaran desconocía que, en esos días su pequeña compañera se escondía en rincones de la escuela para sacar sus lágrimas producto de la tristeza por los comentarios hirientes que obtenía por decir su meta.

Fue un día en que la vio sentada de espaldas hacia él sosteniendo su lonchera sin abrir, y aunque no podía ver su rostro sabía que ella lloraba en silencio. Desde entonces desistió en hacer comentarios sobre sus ideales, llegando a golpear a más de uno de sus compañeros por seguir con las bromas pesadas de que una niña como Tenten no lograría su sueño y más si se trataba de un trabajo de hombres.

Ella era su mejor amiga y odiaba su mutismo, más si lo empleaba en él.

Los días seguían su curso y posteriormente los años, y su amistad volvió a ser la misma de antes. Ninguno de los dos comentaba aquél suceso, él por no querer abrir una herida en la mujer que quería y ella tenía sus razones (las cuales desconocía). De hecho, ella jamás volvió a mencionar su sueño.

Tenían diecisiete años y le daba miedo el saber que Tenten desistiera de ser aquella persona capaz de salvar vidas arriesgándose a estar en habitaciones llenas de humo y enormes llamas. Pero al mismo tiempo, le daba alegría con saber que ella no arriesgara su propia vida.

¿Por qué Tenten había elegido esa profesión de niña?

Claro que lo sabía, y la respuesta era por su padre. El padre de Tenten había sido bombero y que, lamentablemente había perdido la vida durante el trabajo cuando hacía la labor de rescatar a los civiles de un edificio. Ella quería ser igual a su progenitor. Pero seguía sin comprender el porqué Tenten ya no decía una palabra más referente a ser bombero ¿Había sido tan bastardo para quitarle sus ilusiones? ¿Tan estúpido fue como para apagar su brillo de crecer?

Qué imbécil, y lo peor es que ella le sonreía y estaba a su lado en cualquier momento tanto bueno como malo en su vida. No tenía derecho a enamorarse de ella, mucho menos de tenerla como amiga.

Ahora, caminando a su lado yendo a la casa de él para empezar con una de las tareas la miraba de reojo. Notó como la chica tarareaba una canción sin perder su sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Llegaron a su destino, y antes de entrar por la puerta principal, escucharon la voz desesperada de Hanabi Hyūga, su prima menor, quien se encontraba en uno de los rincones del jardín principal parada a los pies de un árbol mirando hacia arriba. La curiosidad de Tenten siempre era tan grande que se acercó para saber el motivo por el cual la estudiante de secundaria gritaba, mientras que él hacía lo mismo intuyendo el problema: el pequeño gatito de su prima estaba en la parte más alta del árbol.

— ¿Puedes bajarlo por favor, primo?

Por el tono de su voz sabía que pronto llegarían las lágrimas, pero ¿qué podía hacer? En su vida jamás se había trepado a un árbol, y aunque tuviera la condición física estaba seguro que no se salvaría de una posible caída incluyendo al pequeño animal.

También era importante aclarar que ese gato era de lo peor, cada vez que se le cruzaba en el camino dentro de su habitación, siempre obtenía rasguños y un montón de pelos en su ropa ordenada y limpia. Porque al gato, más que gustarle la casa que se le había comprado para que estuviera ahí en sus horas de sueño, había preferido tener como cama su cajonera.

Lo odiaba.

— Pronto bajará Hanabi— prefería darle esperanza de que el felino se bajaría sin ayuda.

— ¡Pero está llorando! Y es un bebé.

Y él tenía poca paciencia, entonces ¿Cómo había subido el dichoso gato si apenas tenía tres meses de edad?

— Más te vale sólo mirar al gato Neji.

— ¿Q…qué…?— No le dio tiempo de cuestionar pues Tenten se quitaba sus zapatos para empezar a trepar el frondoso árbol.

El espectáculo que ofrecía su amiga era sorprendente, la chica se movía ágilmente entre las ramas sin ninguna dificultad, pero podía notar que empezaba a ensuciarse sus calcetas junto con lo blanco de su blusa, además estaba seguro que ella obtendría heridas minúsculas por lo áspero del tronco.

— Neji, kuro-chan está del lado izquierdo— la sonrisa socarrona de Hanabi lo hizo sonrojar.

Y no era fácil de evitar, pues de la advertencia que le había dado Tenten con sólo enfocar sus ojos opalinos hacia el gato era por una razón: Tenten llevaba un diminuto short debajo de su falda azul.

Por supuesto que estaba al pendiente de que ella no se llegara a lastimar o dar un movimiento en falso, pero sin querer ya estaba viendo donde no debía. Aún cuando no se le viera su ropa interior, aquél short dejaba que su imaginación volara rápidamente y recreara escenas de la chica con sólo usar ropa muy ajustada en su habitación… en su cama.

Tenten lo enloquecía a más no poder. Y, por primera vez, le agradaba que la mascota de la familia fuera tan traviesa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo agarró!— La felicidad de Hanabi lo sacó de su ensoñación, era un estúpido, se suponía que debía estar al pendiente de Tenten para que no saliera lastimada y al final se la pasaba de pervertido, tenía tanta suerte de que su cuerpo no delatara su sucia mente.

Cinco minutos después, la chica de peinado de dos chonguitos bajaba rápidamente y sin dificultad del árbol. Con una sacudida a su ropa, le entregó el gatito asustado a la prima menor de su amigo, quién con agradecimiento y despedida se dirigía adentro de su casa dejándolos solos.

Neji tan sólo observaba en silencio a su compañera de clases llena de sudor poniéndose nuevamente sus zapatos sin percatarse de la mirada intensa hacia su persona.

— Estás herida Tenten— no era una pregunta, era una aclaración pues le señalaba la zona de su piel dañada—. Muéstrame tus manos.

— ¿Eh?

— No soy ingenuo, sé que te lastimaste al agarrar la última rama, quiero ver tus manos— Tenten con una mueca le mostró ambas palmas, en la derecha se veía el color rojo de la presión ejercida para sostenerse. No quería darle la razón, pero el dolor de dos astillas encajadas en sus dedos era insoportable.

— Tenemos que desinfectar— agarró con cuidado la muñeca derecha guiándola hacia el caminillo de piedra que conducía a la entrada de la casa— Le pediré a Hinata que me preste su botiquín de primeros auxilios y…

— Oh vamos Neji, ¿No me dirás lo grandiosa que estuve allá arriba? — Por supuesto que para él estuvo magnifica en todos los sentidos.

¡Maldita mente pervertida!

— Te pudiste caer.

— Tan sólo tienes envidia que yo si pueda trepar un árbol— se rió a sus anchas sin importarle si él llegara a enojarse, cosa que nunca pasó.

— Tenten… tú— la risa de Tenten paró inmediatamente al escucharlo hablar seriamente— ¿Tú quieres ser bombero?

Por fin había sacado el tema, el ver a Tenten salvar un animal sin importarle que arriesgara su vida se lo confirmaba pero, quería escuchar de sus propios labios la respuesta que tanto temía.

— No.

Frunció el ceño disconforme por la respuesta, sí le había arruinado sus sueños desde pequeña. Estaba seguro que el motivo que le daría estaría lleno con voz decepcionada, triste y rencorosa. ¿Entonces la agilidad que ella había adquirido no se debía por condición física que requería para ser bombero?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero otra profesión— dijo simplemente mientras encogía los hombros.

— Pero tú… tu padre…— y calló, estaba tocando un punto sensible en la chica que quería. Esta vez tendría dos ojos morados.

— Las personas pueden cambiar de opinión. Yo decidí cambiar de profesión nada más— Le sonrió sinceramente haciéndole saber que ella no sentía rencor por el pasado— Así que no tienes que andarte preocupando por lo que dijiste de niño; al final de cuentas te di tu merecido.

Y otra carcajada aún más fuerte hizo eco en las paredes del edificio.

Ni siquiera el alcohol le hacía efecto de hacerla callar para que dejara de burlarse, mínimo podía tranquilizarse con saber que ella no estaría arriesgando su vida y que él se jalara su cabellera -perfectamente peinada- por la preocupación.

Pero otra duda surgió de inmediato.

— Tenten, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando nos graduemos?

— ¡Quiero ser policía!

Estaba seguro que le saldrían canas verdes muy pronto.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Segundo día de este mes de Abril!

Estaba con inspiración así que me atreví a dar seguimiento al siguiente tema de la Actividad Mes NejiTenten 2017 :)

Ahora elegí el tema Bombero, y aunque al principio elegí otro, pues terminé con esta idea. Por otra parte, me salía mucha imaginación para algo más pervertido pero no resultó. :/

Nuevamente invito a todas aquellas personas que quieran aportar con su granito de arena para esta linda pareja, desde un review en los fics así como al escribir. Apenas estamos empezando pero esperamos que se animen ;)

Referente a esta historia, pues no hay mucho que decir más que el hecho de que Neji hizo sufrir a nuestra Tenten de niños, me basé un poco en la mirada y burla que le hacía Neji a Lee cuando éste mencionaba su sueño de ser un gran ninja. Sólo espero de no haberme salido de la personalidad de los personajes -_-

Y bueno, pues el pobre de Neji estará siempre muerto de la preocupación (A su manera) de que a Tenten no le llegue a pasar nada malo. Ambas profesiones son duras, y mis respetos para aquellas personas que la ejercen (Aquí donde vivo los policías resultan ser unos fracasados y no ayudan a quien lo necesite, pero no por ello hay gente que si se arriesga y hace su labor).

En fin, ahora me pregunto en cuánto tiempo llegaré a tardarme en publicar (Este fue tiempo recórd) jajaja

*Comentarios o dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
